Scary Cat
by Just Canceled
Summary: The TeenTitans go to the movies. Romance Flick? NAH! Wicked Scary 7! BbxRae, of course! Short Oneshot.


**Scary Cat**

_**Summary**: The TeenTitans go to the movies. Romance Flick? NAH! Wicked Scary 7! BbxRae, of course! Short Oneshot. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Raven or BeastBoy or any of the Teen Titans. If I did, why would I be on fanfiction? I do WANT to own BeastBoy, but that's another story!

**A/N**: If they seem a little OOC, sorry. It's my first fanfiction. So, be brutal, it's the only way I can learn, right?

The TeenTitans stood outside the movie theater, trying to decide what to watch. BeastBoy was screaming about _Wicked Scary 7_, the latest in the line. Cyborg wanted to see the new Jack Stone action movie, _Lethal Lawyer_. Starfire wanted to see _Love Movie: The Sequel_, Raven wanted to go home and Robin was just trying to figure out how to get alone time with Star.

Cyborg saw BummbleBee and was beginning to drool when Robin spoke up.

"How about this guys, how about we all go see whatever it is we want to see. Star and I will go see _Love Movie_. Cy can go see _Lethal Lawyer_, and BB you can go see _Wicked Scary 7_. And no, Raven you can't go home."

Raven pouted a little, but agreed to watch a movie. She was about to go with Cyborg to see _Lethal Lawyer_, but stopped when she saw him ask BumbleBee to go with him. She sighed, and turned to BeastBoy.

"Mind if I come with you? I really don't want to see that for two hours." BeastBoy grinned.

"Sure you won't get scared and have nightmares?" She looked at him, disbelievingly.

"If I do, you'll be the only one who ends up nailed to the ceiling."

"Whatever Rae, you know you love me." he grinned again as he bought tickets.

----------------------------------------

They walked in and found seats, in the middle of the theater, but up against the wall. The theater was actually almost full, so Raven had to sit right next to BeastBoy, so close she could feel his heat. She shuddered and pushed that thought back into her mind.

BeastBoy had got the largest popcorn and soda possible, and was totally devouring it. He stopped in the middle of it and held out the popcorn to Raven, which she turned down. He went back to eating, or better yet, decimating, the popcorn. Raven went back to watching the previews. Soon, BeastBoy had finished the popcorn and soda and the movie was about to start.

"Raven, you know if you get scared, just tell me…I'll…I'll try to make you feel better, if you want me too." Raven just nodded.

The movies opening credits rolled and soon the gore-fest was on. Raven couldn't believe how real the zombie aliens looked, or how the giant lizard was actually ripping flesh. Its just makeup, it's not real, its just makeup, it's not real she began to chant to her self. She was so engrossed in the horror, that she didn't know when her hand reached over to Beast Boy's and grasped on tight. BeastBoy was really enjoying her hand on his, and he knew better then to draw her attention to it.

Finally, the movie was over, and Raven was suddenly forced back into reality, where she found herself nearly on top of BeastBoy, her head buried in his shoulder. She also realized her hand was wrapped around his to the point of digging her nails into his glove.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she disengaged herself from her death grasp on him.

"Its ok Rae, I didn't mind at all. I just hope you can sleep well, without all the nightmares. It's my fault really; I could've gone with you to see _Lethal Lawyer_. I could've rented _Wicked Scary_."

Raven was touched by his kindness, but didn't show any emotion, even though after they had defeated her father she had an easier time of showing her feelings, and things didn't blow up as much as they used too. She nodded as they left the theater.

----------------------------------------

Back at Titans Tower, Raven meditated, but was still scared. Still she tried to sleep. She slipped under surprisingly quickly, but her dreams were fraught with imagined dangers.

_Raven's Dream Sequence_

Raven was walking along a deserted road, when she hears a scream, but it's no ordinary scream. It was a cat wailing, a very large, green cat, with piercing eyes. Its scream was like a banshee's screech. And somewhere deep inside she knew she was going to die.

The green cat came closer, closer…but then it changed, into BeastBoy, and his voice was coming louder now.

"Wake up, Raven, please, Raven, wake up, it's just a dream…"

_End Raven's Dream_

BeastBoy had been shaking Raven, trying to get her to wake up for almost five minutes when she finally stirred. She threw her arms around him, as she sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her and rubbed her back, soothingly.

"It's all right, Rae, its okay, I'm here, don't worry. I would never let anything happen to you, I'd die first. It's going to be okay."

Raven slowly sat back as she stopped crying. BeastBoy tenderly wiped her tears away with his thumb, the palm of his hand resting on her cheek.

"Did you really mean what you said BeastBoy? Did you really mean it?" Raven was staring into Beast Boy's green eyes, fresh, unshed tears making her violet eyes glitter.

"I meant every word, Rae. I'd protect you from anything…I don't think I could…" He stopped short of finishing his sentence.

"You don't think you could…what, BeastBoy?" Her voice was barely more then a whisper.

"I don't think I could live if I let anything happen to you. You mean more to me…you mean everything to me Rae. Everything." He hugged her then.

"You mean a lot to me too." She sighed into his hug, then turned her face towards his, and gently kissed him. She pulled back, noticing the dark green of his eyes, the shocked but ecstatic look on his face. "I love you, BeastBoy."

"I love you too, Raven." He pulled her back to him and kissed her.

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Please Rate and/or message. I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
